Starry’s Journey: A Mary Sue Story
(Please don’t kill me for this) So, I thought of doing a comical story, but I didn’t know what to do. So then I thought ‘Hey, everyone loves Mary Sues, why don’t I do a Sue trollfic?’ If you don’t know what a Mary Sue is, it’s an overpowered, “perfect” character with no flaws. In this monstrosity of a story, I’ll basically be ruining Survivors with a Mary Sue. All grammar mistakes are intentional, and the first chapter takes place in “Alpha’s Tale” and the rest will take place after “Final Battle”. Enjoy, I guess? (W.I.P.) Chapter 1 - stary is aswom!!!111!!1!1!! once apon a tim, alpja and calamiy had a pup. she was a bootifl femle pup that was half husky and haf wolf even tho her mom wasnt a usky!!11!1!1!1!1!!! she had botiful white fur wit ice bleu eyes and a synobl of a galixy star on her forehed!1!1!!1!!1!1! “les nam her starry, for she is desijned to b like da stars!!!!1!11!!1’ said alha. they lovd her very much and she grew up wit te logipaw fngs, who taugt her to be stron and powrfl!1!! she was the rahncer favoite and was th best at herdng! all the coyots fesrd her and even the wolf pak, for they hard tals of her strnegh. all the mals loeved her, even sundavce! one day he forcd her to be his Matt, but she sayd n o and ran aewy!!1!1!!11!!! she ran adn ran untl she fond a beutful clear lake. she drnak from the lake, and then it tund into a portl at hrr tocuh!!1! she junped inaside, and thn she tralveld throu tim!!1!1!! Chapter 2 - starry mets the wild pakc!1!1!1!1!!1!!! starry sudenl apperd in fron of the wild pac!1!!1!1!1! sweet noticd her stengh and wldocmed her into te pack. she new tat stary woud be of great importnce bcase of her galsxy staar, so she mad her a hutner!!1!1!1!1!! on her fist day, she caut enoug prey to feed th hole pack!1!1!!1! she cauht 100 rabots, 180 suirels, ad 50 deer!1!1!1!1!1!!! teh pak celbreted her and all the maeles noticied how asome she was!1!1!!!!1! they foght over her evey day, but she ony loveed two dogd... thos dogs were togh and golen. Starrry dindt kndow who to chosse!1!1!1!1!1!!! she grew verty popualr, untl one day swert and lucky tqlked to her in pirvate. lucy said “tstarry, weve notced yor stengh and corauge, so we hav decicded to mary you wit our son, foresst.” stary was shoked1!1!1!!!11!! “he will becme alppa in a few yaers, adn your the pertect maet for hum.” swe3t said. the eentrie pack was stnding outsidee, and foesrt was to!1!1!! syarry kind of likded him too, but beofre thry coudl get maryied, toug and goeldn stoped them!1!1!1 Chapter 3 - a danegr appers!!!111!1!1!1! godeln said “us thrre wil fihgt for satrrays henoer!!1!1! whoverer wjns wll becomem her meate!1!1!” th theer dogas foghet for huors, nutil starty yeleled “stop!!!1!1!1!1! i loev al of yuo!!1!1! i catn chosss!1!1!!1” sudenrly the pakk herd a luod niose!1!1!1!1!! a gourep of lopgjaws apered out of te bhuhses, andnd the wolhe paxck was srarced!!1!1!!! butt staery fouht theam pff1!1!1!!! wehn she wenet oiutisde the baroder to chedk for any meore, She sawed gaint yelwow lodcagtes dging theough the eaeth-dog!!1!1!1!!! staerry was so sheoked, an she stawred bakeng at tehm!1!1!1!! a logdpaw treid usieng its loducstack, but staryy doged it!1!1!1!1!!!! the loucageds left, and stsary wad a hero to the wiolld pack!!1!1!1! but ther was still a prolbem............ whco woudld be her mat????????? but theer was alsl antoeher porblem......... a blak doeg was sectrelty wachting the psck!1!1!1!1!1!11!1!1!1!1!1!1 Chapter 4 - p@ck drmama!!!!1!1!!11!!!1 Who wwodld be stayrys mtae????????? all thrhee dogs wer so atratticve!!1!!1!1!1!1! togh was so storng and brsave, goden was so knid and cairgn, an fosrtet was so hadnseome and leasder-lik!!!1!1!1!!!1!!! how could starrary chsose juast on???? a graet hoowl tok placce that nihgt. the wohle pack stoud in a cicrle, and tehy starated howlnig one by one. staqry loookded up to the skjy. tehe satrs were twinkiling mytsticaly. statrys turrn came to holw. she trhewe her hed bacc and let otut a beutfilul, goloruios howl. the staris suldenly glemed brihgter, and the mon-dogg gloowoed even more radienltly thn berofore!! ppwoer and lov for thr pack surgled thruoh stayrys vins, and her hlowl filded the air. shes aw..... the sptite-doogs!!1!!1!!! tehy ran trhough the niht sksy in all thier glory, leveaning stary spechles. the gret howl endded and the pcack went to slepp. hovewever, threre was sitil one sprite-dog in the sky...... it was a blcack fierce dog........ it was the FESR-DOG!!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!!!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!!11!!!!!!!